Moon Blossom
'Moon Blossom Eos Istar Brigid Engel '(b. May 1st, 1995) is a lifelong resident of Lower Duck Pond. She is the owner of Hecate's Hearth, which she has operated for the past three years. She lives on an acreage at 1500 Bufflehead Drive with her twin sister Star Lily. She takes an active role in the community and hosts nude hot yoga on Thursday nights, as well as her Witch's Circle on Saturday nights. She is a free spirit who tends to reject normal conventions as much as she does clothing. She enjoys organic gardening, nature hikes, and playing Stardew Valley. Background Moon Blossom is the daughter of Austin Engel and Evelyn Beauclair. Austin Engel was born on the east coast to a wealthy and conservative family. He began to distance himself from his family while in college, eventually shunning his privileged upbringing and adopting a post-colonial Marxist view. Evelyn, on the other hand, was born to Dawn and Hugh Beauclair, who ran an infamous hedonist resort in Banff, Alberta. When Evelyn was 9, they were forced to flee Canada owing to some legal troubles stemming from one of their guests being caught having relations with a bear. They settled in Lower Duck Pond. Austin, while on a roadtrip, made a short stop in Lower Duck Pond, and purely by happenstance met Evelyn. The two fell in love and were soon married. They bought a farm together, taking care to engage in ethical and organic farming before it was cool, where they raised free-range eggs, organic milk, soy, beets, and hemp, with a small cannabis operation on the side. It was here that Moon Blossom was born at 12:02 a.m. on May 1st, 1995. Upbringing and Education Moon Blossom was raised on her parents' farm a short distance east of Lower Duck Pond. As a girl, she was brought up with a strong sense of compassion, respect for nature, and free-spirited curiosity. Her mother and grandparents were avid naturists, and Moon Blossom soon developed her own affinity for being natural outdoors, swimming in the nearby creek or Lower Duck Lake, and taking nature walks through the woods. She was home-school until age 12, when her parents decided she had developed a strong sense of self. But in the interest of helping her integrate with society, they enrolled her in LDP middle school. She had a hard time adjusting to regimented life of regular school, and frequently ran off to spend the day outdoors. It was her science teacher, Mr. Rose, who eventually convinced her to give the classroom experience a try. Still, she didn't get along well with the other students at first, and preferred to stay close to her twin sister. But after hitting puberty, the sisters began to drift apart, with Star Lily falling into a group of goths, leaving Moon Blossom alone. Still, she maintained a positive outlook, knowing she could always return to her farm at the end of the day and take in the beauty of nature.